This invention relates generally to a system for pulling telephone cable or the like through an underground conduit. More specifically the invention relates to an improved cable-guiding apparatus for guiding a cable as it is pulled from an access port of the conduit.
One method typically used to pull a large cable, such as a telephone cable, through an underground conduit or pipe, utilizes a power-driven winch mounted to a truck. The cable from the winch is routed through the section of conduit in which the telephone cable is to be pulled and one end of the winch cable is connected to an end of the telephone cable. The winch is utilized to rewind the cable associated therewith causing the telephone cable to be pulled through the desired section of conduit.
The winch is typically mounted at the front end of the bed of a truck, that is, adjacent the cab, since the winch is driven by the engine of the truck. The truck is parked with the rear end of its bed adjacent and above a manhole or access port to the underground conduit. The winch cable may be supported at the rear of the truck by a conventional pulley having a grooved rim designed to accommodate the diameter of the winch cable. When the end of the winch cable which is attached to the telephone cable approaches the pulley, the winch must be stopped since the pulley cannot accommodate the telephone cable which is substantially larger in diameter than that of the winch cable. If the telephone cable must be pulled further, the truck must be repositioned further away from the access port before further pulling can be accomplished.
Having to move the truck in order to pull the telephone cable perhaps a short remaining distance, such as a few feet, results in inefficiency. Furthermore, it may create additional problems. As the rear of the truck is moved away from the access port, the angle between the cable and the port will be such that the cable will tend to engage the edge of the port, making pulling of the cable difficult or perhaps injuring the cable itself. It is, of course, desired that the cable be pulled through the port without damaging or fraying the cable. Thus, additional measures may have to be taken in order to prevent the cable from engaging the edge of the access port before further pulling can be accomplished.